Amigo Vs Aiai
Description Two of Sega's most recognizable Monkeys will fight to see who would win in a Death Battle! Interlude Sega. They have tons of animal pals but these two have grown a rivalry. Amigo (The Mexican Jamming Monkey) and Aiai (The Monkey in a Ball...)..... Ok. Also sense these two don't have much to offer i will have info from Sega Superstars Tennis and more. Its my job to analyze there weapons armors and skills to figure out who would win a Death Battle! Amigo Amigo is a guy who likes rhythm and well music. Amigo has two Maracas that he likes to jam but i guess he can throw them around. He can use his Maracas as Tennis Racket..... Amigo has very good athletic skills and he sure can jump really high and run fast. Amigo is willing to take risk for anything and man is this guy i mean monkey active and hyper. Even though Amigo is not the fighting type he can still be a good fighter! Aiai Aiai is a monkey trapped inside a ball that looks like it belongs to a giant hamster. Aiai can control the ball very well and it can go up sideways walls. Aiea is very fast and when he is inside that ball he is extremely faster. When Aiai is outside of a ball he can do amazing moves when he jumps. This is pretty useful and man does he know how to use a Tennis Racket and because Peach was aloud to bring in moves from spinoffs like Smash Bros and Mario Strikers, i will let Aiai use it in battle. Get ready Amigo, Your Rival is coming. The Fight Intro All right the combinations are set, time to end this once and for all. Its time for a Death Battle! The Fight Amigo was relaxing on the beach when he kept on hearing something rolling around. It was annoying him extremely but then he saw what was rolling around. A monkey in a ball. Amigo was confused why a Monkey was doing that, but it was heading straight towards him. Amigo jumped away from the ball so he would not get hit. The Monkey who was in the ball was Aiai. Aiai saw that Amigo was angry because of what Aiai did.Amigo got out his Maracas and was ready to fight. ''' FIGHT! '''Amigo jumped right onto Aiai's Ball hitting it with his Maracas. Aiai then rolled away making Amigo fall to the ground. Aiai then tried to roll over Amigo again and this time Aiai hit him. Amigo then got up and hit the Aiai's ball with his Maracas but this time like a Tennis racket an hit the ball making it go flying. Aiai then somehow gets out of ball (don't ask how) and then brings out his Tennis Racket and hits Amigo. Amigo then grabs Aiai and throws him at a rocky wall on the beach. Amigo then hits Aiai receptively on the wall and then he knocks him out. Amigo then puts Aiai back into his ball and kicks it down a hill. Amigo then went back to rest on the beach. Ummm. SOMEWHAT A K.O Results Welp, theres a lot of explaining to do. Some of you think Amigo would win and Some of you think Aiai would win. Well Amigo... sort of won. You see none of these characters can kill each other or even defeat each other but Amigo has more power and has a bigger chance to somewhat win. The least Amigo could do is knock Aiai out so..... are technical winner is Amigo. Category:MarioVsSonicFan Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015